


Fixed Toy

by ZlPPY



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlPPY/pseuds/ZlPPY
Summary: Being a Decepticon's toy isn't that bad when things are generally the same as they used to be.





	1. Ch. 1

As a cube, there was very, very little Blurr could do himself to relieve any stress. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t run, he couldn’t do anything save for blink with his only showing optic and, barely, speak. He was wholly reliant on Shockwave to carry him places and do things with him so he didn’t have total monotony.

At first, relying on the Decepticon had been utter torture. The moment Blurr had learned he could waddle somewhat by rocking back and forth, he repeatedly tried to escape. Every time, Shockwave would just pick him up and put him on a shelf or some other surface that wasn’t the floor, so that if he tried it again, he’d have to fall and hit the ground with a crash, which would get Shockwave’s attention.

Eventually, Blurr just gave up on attempting escape, and began to talk to the Decepticon. That, too, felt wrong at first - Shockwave was the enemy; there was no reason to fraternize with him. But Blurr was bored and Shockwave was the only one who would talk to him, so he’d have to do.

What started off as simple curious questions back and forth - “Did you like being Longarm Prime?”, “What’s the fastest speed you’ve traveled at?”, “Can you fly like other Decepticons or are you land-bound like me?” - soon became genuine wanting to get to know Shockwave as, well, Shockwave.

In turn, Shockwave expressed genuine liking toward the crushed Autobot. So much so, one solar-cycle, he posed a question.

“Perhaps you’d enjoy it if I worked to straighten out your body and fix you back up?”

The question prompted a sound of surprise from Blurr. “There must be a catch; what’s the catch?” His voice and words, though somewhat crackly, were still fast as ever.

“Clever little Autobot,” Shockwave hummed, turning in his swivel chair to look at Blurr’s cubic form. “The only ‘catch’ would be you will be my toy. You will do as I say, when I say it. However, I am not sparkless nor a mech without his own boundaries. Should you agree, once I’ve restored your form, you will be somewhat free to return to the Elite Guard. You will be allowed to resume your duties as an intel officer - provided they accept you back - and I will resume my place as Longarm Prime; that being said, you will not speak of my state as double agent to anyone.

“This also means I will not be speaking to you of Decepticon matters, and I will not be expecting you, personally, to deliver Autobot matters to me. I will gather that intel on my own. Do we have a deal, Blurr?”

Blurr would have looked down in consideration if he could. He settled for averting his optic, weighing the pros and the cons to the decision. “And… you swear on your spark and everything you hold closest to your Decepticon self even though I’m not sure there’s much Decepticons even hold dear that you’ll let me go back to the Elite Guard if I agree to your conditions?”

“I swear.”

“Then I only have one thing I’d like to change if you wouldn’t mind my adding on.”

Shockwave gestured toward him. “You’re in no place to make commands, but I’ll let you say it at least.”

Blurr took a second, hesitating, before making his demand. “I would like to amend the statement of ‘when you say it’ to ‘when you say it, within reason’. If I find myself far too busy with my job or am in a state of exhaustion or otherwise have a lack of energy I would like to be able to refuse your command to obey.”

“Reasonable enough. I accept this amendment. Do we have a deal, Autobot, or shall I leave you as a desktop accessory?”

“We… I… I would like to add another amendment?”

“Make your suggestion quick. I doubt you will have an issue with that.”

“I… I would also like the right to deny a specific request when I am able to offer a suitable substitute or if it is too far-fetched for my standards and capabilities. For example if you asked me to assassinate any Elite Guard officer I would be unable to do so and would therefore be unable to comply with the demand. Furthermore if it is on a more interface-level of request then I would like the right to change my mind about my consenting to it should the doubt of wanting to go through with it occur.”

Shockwave took a few moments to think it over, tapping his index claws together as he did it. “Very well. I accept these amendments as well. Now. Do. We. Have. A. Deal. Blurr?”

“We do. I am comfortable with these terms now and agree to them.”

“Excellent,” Shockwave said, the tone of his voice indicating that he was grinning. “Then let’s begin. I will start by straightening your current form out - that will hurt, by the way - and I will simply remake other parts if they are too damaged.” Picking Blurr up, Shockwave headed to a different sector.

“I do hope you have a high pain tolerance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the first chapter is kind of boring. I'll make it up to you, I promise.


	2. Ch.2

“How does it feel?”

“How does what feel Shockwave because I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about?”

Blurr was moving excitedly about the room, stretching his servos and stabilizing servos and running his digits over his entire body. He had a giddy grin on his face and he would not for the life of him sit still. Shockwave made an amused sound, prompting Blurr to turn to him and narrow his optics. “And what exactly is so funny?”  
“You’re quite adorable,” Shockwave said. “Was it really that bad being crushed?”

“Yes! Yes it was and I abhor you for even thinking it was an okay thing to do!”

“My apologies, then. At the time it was all I could do to stop you from giving me away.” Shockwave lightly put a clawed servo on Blurr’s hip. “I do hope you can forgive me in time, my toy.” He emphasized the last word, reminding Blurr of their deal.

Blurr flushed slightly, not pulling away from Shockwave’s touch but not leaning into it either. “I don’t know if I can forgive you for that considering it was very very rude and very painful and **extremely** boring. But I know that because of our agreement being the only thing that allowed me to get out of that horrible state of being in the first place I have no choice but to be thankful and non-malicious so I suppose I can at least pretend to have forgiven you.”  
“You talk far too much, my pet. I will have to invest in a gag for when we engage in… activities.”

“When?  _ When?! _ I certainly hope you mean if unless you forget that our agreement clearly stated that--”

“Blurr.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“I am well aware of our agreement’s stipulations,” Shockwave said, looking at him with his singular optic. “However, given how fond we grew of each other while you were still in a cubic state, is it not just simply logical to make the assumption that, one day, you will consent to interface with me?”

Blurr looked away, blush deepening. “Yes, yes I suppose that’s true but still you just have to remember that my frame is much much smaller than yours and even with subspace I’m not quite sure I could fit all of your spike into my valve or that I would be able to satisfy you with my spike.”

“Well, I do have ways to stretch your valve, and I’ll not be letting you top so soon. If you’ll consent… I’ll show you what I have in mind, Blurr.”

“... very well. I give my consent now but please do remember that I have the right to revoke that consent at any moment.”

Shockwave chuckled, putting both clawed hands on Blurr’s hips. “I’ll keep it in processor. Now… Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably really short but I'll make it up with smut.
> 
> It's gonna get good guys I promise. Just hold on a little longer.


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised interface and I hath delivered.

Blurr’s optics widened at the room’s display before him. He’d expected that Shockwave would own torturous devices - what Decepticon wouldn’t? - but he hadn’t been expecting for those devices to be sexual in manner.

Shockwave was behind him, servo on his shoulder, and a light, airy tone to his vocals. “Impressed, my pet?”

“I-I-I-I-”

“Speechless?”

“More or less. I didn’t expect you to have anything like this, I expected more along the lines of means of interrogation or something of that sort but to have toys and tools used for enhancing interface was just-”

“Unexpected?”

“Precisely that.”

The Decepticon chuckled, reaching over to a nearby table to pick up something leather. He then reached around Blurr’s head, fitting it over his optics. “Don’t struggle. You’ll make me clasp it wrong and I will not be all too pleased about it.” After Shockwave took his hands off the buckle, chuckling softly when Blurr’s hands shot up to his optics to pry it off. “Take it off and I’ll turn you back into a cube.”

“You wouldn’t dare! You’re bluffing, you have to be bluffing, don’t bluff like that Shockwave!”

“But it got you to let go,” Shockwave pointed out, grabbing some soft but strong rope, pulling Blurr’s hands behind his back. “You seem to forget that you consented to this, and you haven’t revoked that consent-”

“Yet.”

“- _ yet _ , so I am allowed to do as I please to you until you do revoke it.” Shockwave tied Blurr’s hands together, so he couldn’t pull them apart, before picking up something else from the table and moved to stand face to face with Blurr. “Open your mouth for me.”

Not knowing exactly what Shockwave had planned, Blurr hesitantly complied, opening his mouth. The ball gag was inserted between his teeth and Shockwave cinched the clasp behind his head, effectively muffling any cries. “Now. Since you cannot speak at this point, I would like to make it clear that should you revoke consent, you are to find some kind of signal for me to know that you don’t wish to continue.”

Blurr made three short, high-pitched chirps in quick succession - a sound he knew he could probably pull off in the heat of the moment.

“Is that what you’d like to be the revocation signal?”

“Mhm.”

Shockwave nodded. “Understood.” Putting a claw on Blurr’s hip to guide him, the Decepticon began to walk further into the room. “Now… What to do with you first…? Ah. I know exactly what to do.”

Blurr felt his toe bump against something on the floor, placing one foot on the other side of it at Shockwave’s nudge. The larger mech turned Blurr to face him, gently pushing down on his shoulders to get him to kneel. Blurr complied, feeling something nudge against his panel and making a confused sound.

“Ah… yes… I’ll have to ask you to open your panel for me, dearest Blurr,” Shockwave crooned. “This won’t work if it’s closed, but do keep your spike in its casing.” Blurr made a muffled sound of defiance, but uncovered his valve nonetheless. The tip of whatever was beneath him pushed against his valve, earning a bit more hesitation from the speedster and a bit of lubrication to drip from his valve. “Go on. I want you completely against it, Blurr.”

“M-Mmff…” Blurr took several seconds to get the entirety of the object nudging his valve - which he determined was a false-spike, after it penetrated - all the way in so he was sitting flush against what he confirmed to be a sybian, what with the way his hips were spread.

Shockwave knelt down, taking a bit more of the rope and tying Blurr’s legs to rings hammered to the floor beneath, tying them taut so he couldn’t move his legs or get up off the sybian whatsoever. Blurr shivered and glanced around, seeing absolutely nothing due to the blindfold. He tried to move his legs - to no avail - and his arms - also pointless - and let out a low whine. Something about being unable to see where Shockwave was scared the mech.  _ Is he even still here? Did he just leave me alone? He would do something like that, he  _ is _ a Decepticon after all but I don’t think he’d- _

As if hearing Blurr’s thoughts, Shockwave reached down and pet the top of his helm. “Don’t fret, Blurr. I’m still here. I wouldn’t leave without telling you first. But I’m not done with preparations yet.” Shockwave knelt back down, pressing something to Blurr’s exterior node, rubbing it against him slightly. “Can you tell what this is?”

Blurr nodded, easily able to define the object as a bullet vibrator. “Good.” Taking a small length of thin chain, he attached the tiny hooks to either side of the small device, making sure the clasps shut, before pressing it back against his node and magnetized the chain to Blurr’s thighs, knowing well that he couldn’t get it off on his own. He chuckled as the Autobot shifted slightly, stifling a sudden moan as he remembered the false spike deep inside his valve. “Let’s start off slow, shall we?”  
Flicking the switch of the vibrator, Blurr lurched forward the best he could and whined, bucking his hips just slightly. “Mmf! M-Mmmmmffrrr!”

“Does it feel good?”

“M-Mhm!”

“Good. Perhaps if you get to overload with just that, I’ll turn the sybian on.”

Blur whined, bucking his hips a bit more and causing the sybian to jump slightly. He could feel lubrication dripping from his valve, shivering and rolling against the sybian, grinding the false spike deeper into his valve. It was easy to tell he was getting close to overload with just how much he was writhing.

“Just a little further,” Shockwave crooned, reaching down slowly so that Blurr couldn’t tell he was moving. Right as the Autobot was on the cusp of overload, Shockwave tore the vibrating bullet away from Blurr’s exterior node, and, around the ball gag, Blurr practically cried. “Now… Let’s see how well you handle this.”

Not giving Blurr a chance to relax or the charge to dwindle, Shockwave turned on the sybian, the false spike vibrating thanks to the machine. And again, before Blurr could overload, Shockwave stopped him, this time by activating a charge lock on the sybian itself. Blurr could feel the shift in energy, choking back a moan and a sob when he couldn’t overload. His head, which had previously been tucked with his chin to his chestplate, tilted back up beggingly, in the general direction of where Blurr thought Shockwave was.

“Do you know just how helpless you look right now?” Shockwave chided, running a claw on his Blurr’s external node and torturing him just a bit more. “This is how you will stay until I return. I have some business to attend to  - both Decepticon and being sure neither of us have lost our positions in the Elite Guard - so you may just have fun here until I return.”

Blurr was about to chirp to get him to stop - getting the second one out - before Shockwave held up a claw. “I know what you’re thinking, Blurr. But I will not be leaving you entirely alone.” The Autobot let out a small noise of confusion - which was accompanied by a moan - before he felt something be pressed to his audio receptor.

“This is a private communication link that only I have access to, so if you so feel like this is not something you wish to continue, you merely have to make the sound. However…,” Shockwave gently ran a clawed servo over Blurr’s head. “If you do make it to when I return, your reward will be much better than if you call for me to come back early. Am I clear?”

“Mhm…”

“Good. Don’t go anywhere~” he chimed before leaving the room, shutting and locking the door behind him, leaving Blurr to Primus-knew-how-long without overload and with only building charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this will trail off into the next chapter, but I feel it's long enough now! Maybe I'll wrap things up in the next chapter.


End file.
